FIG. 1 shows a simplified plan view of a magnetic storage device 20, which includes a magnetic storage medium 24. FIG. 1 also shows a data read/write device 28 that includes an actuator arm 25 (actuator), and a slider 12. The slider 12 is attached to the actuator 25 by a suspension (not shown) and is positioned very close to the disk surface. Slider 12 has an air bearing surface (ABS) facing medium 24. While the spindle 40 rotates, actuator 25 sweeps over medium 24 resulting in aerodynamic pressure being created between the slider 12 and medium 24. The aerodynamic pressure causes slider 12 to float over the surface of the medium 24.
FIG. 2 illustrates a simplified isometric view of a magnetoresistive head 36 embedded in a slider 12. The current trend in the magnetic storage technology has been to push the slider design toward a near zero flying height in order to reduce the head media spacing (HMS), thereby increasing the data recording capacity. Because of the surface contact with the magnetic storage disk made by the trailing edge of the ABS, the surfaces of the magnetic storage disk and the ABS of the conventional slider experience continual erosion or wear, thereby resulting in material loss from both the magnetic storage disk and the ABS. This material loss forms debris in the vicinity of the read/write sensor on the slider. As the debris accumulates, the ability of the proximity recording head to register binary data onto the magnetic storage disk suffers a significant degradation due to an increase in HMS. If the wear is not properly controlled, the burnishing can eventually expose the read/write sensor to the ambient environment. Because of its susceptibility to atmospheric corrosion, the read/write sensor may fail to achieve its functionality and adversely impact proximity recording performance when exposed to the drive environment. There is thus a need for an improved system and method for protecting components from corrosion and wear.